clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Staff
.]] Moderators (aka CSR which is the abbreviation of "Client Support Representative") are the people who work for Club Penguin and help keep it safe by banning players who have broken the rules. There are over 300 moderators worldwide. Ten of the most known moderators are Billybob, Rsnail, Happy77, Gizmo, Screenhog, Polo Field, Daffodaily5, Businesmoose, Ninja, and Tour Guide. Club Penguin moderators used to have a moderator badge on the upper-right corner of their Player Card, but this was taken off so moderators can be undercover. To become a Moderator, one must live near any Club Penguin office or headquarters, and be over 18 years of age. The badge is identical to the letter "M" at the upper-right corner of the screen. Getting banned by a moderator is when you get a warning that you are breaking the Club Penguin rules and the moderator kicks you out of the server. List of Moderators There are over 200 moderators supervising Club Penguin. This article lists the known ones. There are 72 known moderators; 7''' have retired. To become a moderator, you must be over 18 years old and live near any Club Penguin staff offices worldwide. The moderators aren't allowed to give out their penguin's names and many of them have more than one penguin. Most of the moderators sit in the room without interacting with any players and just watch for players who are breaking the Club Penguin Rules. To see a list of moderators and other Club Penguin staff members, go here. Trivia *They can wear clothes and colors not available to regular penguins, for example Dark Black. *The moderators' main accounts are all Ultimate Safe Chat, yet they can still use regular chat. *Moderators have access to all Items ever created, even if it is a bait item. **Moderators can also have access to future parties, only the party that is coming this month. This also explains the party sneak peaks. *The badge is very similar to the sign of Route 66, a famous road in America. *You must be 18 or over to apply to be a moderator. *A while back, a confusion started about a penguin named Maxlowe. People thought he was a moderator. However, this was proven wrong. *Happy77 owns another account called '''Luv2dance160 and Gizmo owned an account called Vader2006. *'Nickname1' is Rsnail's test penguin. *'Nickname1' was also the very first penguin on Club Penguin followed by Nickname2, Nickname3 and Nickname4 according to a tweet by Rsnail.https://twitter.com/rocketsnail/status/288412695831642112 *Most of the moderators ban their accounts forever when they log-off and un-ban them when they log in. This is to stop hackers accessing the accounts. *There have been several moderators that comment on the What's New Blog than just Polo Field and Spike Hike. There are many other moderators such as "Shadow Kat" for example. **The moderators' comments appear in blue to prove they are real moderators, and not impersonators. Gallery Moderator Badges File:Moderator_badge.png|The Normal Badge. File:123K1_prehistoric_mod.png|The Moderator badge during the Prehistoric Party 2013. Some moderators in Real Life Screenshot_1715.png|Rsnail in real life. Billybobreal.jpg|Billybob in real life. Heatherly.png|Spike Hike in real life. Screenhog_Chris_Hendricks.png|Screenhog in real life. Happy77real.jpg|Happy77 in real life. Businesmoose the DRUMMER!.png|Businesmoose in real life POLO FIELD!!!! in real life.png|Polo Field in real life. Lauren in real life.png|Chattabox in real life. TroyMack2013.png|Goodtea in real life. Stackoverflo.png|Stackoverflo in real life. LilacRen.png|Lilac Ren in real life. External links *'How do I become a Moderator' on the Club Penguin Help Page Sources and References Category:Types of Penguins Category:Moderators Category:Penguins Category:Famous Penguins